Apple White/Diary
= A NEW ORIENTATION = Life can be wonderful when you have a Happily Ever After. Take me for example. Since my mom is the royally famous Snow White, it's my destiny to follow in her footsteps. It's a fabulous future filled with friendly dwarfs, my very own Prince Charming and a magical wedding that ends with a big musical number, and everyone in the kingdom knows all the words! Still, I never took my prewritten legacy for granted. That's why I study hard at Ever After High. There's a lot of pressure when you're next in line to be “The Fairest Of Them All". But it's worth the work. At least it was before Raven Queen someone decided to temp fate and question our destinies. What was wrong with the way things were once upon a time? Whatever your parent's role was, that's your role. If your mom was the Evil Queen, it's your job to be the next Evil Queen. It was written that way for a reason! Now nobody knows if their Happily Ever After will happen. Fortunately, a great leader understands the big story. We must follow our destinies. That's why I'm determined to turn the page back to where it's supposed to be. Oh, but where are my manners? Let me start from the beginning. = CHAPTER 1 = Once upon a new school year, one week before classes, we had our "Book to School" Orientation in the Charmitorium. I was looking forward to Headmaster Grimm's "Welcome Back" speech. He reminds us how we are all destined for greatness. There's no such thing as short stories or tall tales. We're all pages in the big book of life, and we all have a role to play. Isn't that just enchanting? I dreamed of this year since I was a little nursery rhyme. On Legacy Day, I would unlock the Storybook of Legends and declare my destiny. It's royally magical, not only because I start the path to my first chapter as Snow White, but we have a totally wicked dance that's the tale of school every year. It's a spellabration! Yay! I was in the top-level balcony, sitting between my best friend forever after, Briar Beauty, and a princess with her gorgeously long hair piled in her lap. It was Rapunzel's daughter, Holly O'Hair, and this was her first year at Ever After High. I was telling her about how hexcellent classes were when Duchess Swan decided to ruffle our feathers: "Oh my wand, Apple, stop trying to brainwash the poor girl into thinking you rule." Duchess has been a thorn in my side ever since Prince Daring Charming asked me to last year's Enchantment in the Forest dance instead of her. First of all, everyone knows Daring and I are just friends. It's not my fault he didn't ask out Duchess. That's no reason for her to spread fables about me putting a love potion in to Daring's lunch. What-ever-after! But I wasn't about to sink to her level. Besides, the Headmaster's speech was about to begin. = CHAPTER 2 = Our Orientation tour always began in the Tower with our royal advisor, Professor Gold. However when we walked in, Professor Gold's beautiful jeweled rainbow drapery was gone! Instead there was an endless white tapestry, and from it, our new teacher appeared. She appraised us, and gazed off in the distance. She introduced herself as "Her Majesty The White Queen", but since she was our teacher, she wanted to be called "Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen". A little weird, but that's to be hexpected from Wonderland royalty. She asked if we had any questions, and called on "the lovely girl with fabulous shoes and dirt under her nails." Ashlynn was a bit stunned. Can't say I blame her. I mean I love Ashlynn Ella and we all know she's a nature girl, but she should have cleaned up after spending the morning in the enchanted forest. She is the next Cinderella, after all. "Um, Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen, where is Professor Gold?" "An excellent question!" But then she just absently stared for an awkward amount of time. I raised my hand, "Do you know where she is?" I've never seen a teacher get so offended because I didn't address her properly. She said she would fail me if she only knew who I was. I've never felt so embarrassed. Fortunately I can always count on Briar, "Psst! Apple!" As the class was leaving, she hung back, and tossed a considerable length of Holly's hair out the window. She had that impulsive look in her eye, "Let's go shopping." I was hesitant, but Briar made a great point, "The tour's the same every year. It's not like we're ditching class." We made our escape for some much needed princess time. = CHAPTER 3 = Just over the bridge from school is the best shopping in the land - the Village Mall in the town of Book End. We dropped by the Mirror Store to get the new Mirror Pad for Blondie Lockes' birthday. It's perfect for investigative reporting! We were having a ball, but there was still one thing on Briar's mind, "Why do we have the White Queen as a teacher?" she adjusted her new sunglasses, "Shouldn't she be running Wonderland?" "Wait a spell, Briar, you didn't hear?" Wonderland isn't part of our kingdom, but there is a magic gateway so the Wonderlandians can come to Ever After High. Normally the White Queen and the Queen of Hearts rule Wonderland together. But I overheard my mom and dad talking, and something so terrible happened that everyone, including the White Queen, had to leave. Then they sealed the gateway. "I want to start a charity for them until this whole mess is resolved. It must be really hard to lose your home." Briar looked over my shoulder, and suddenly ran off, "I'll catch up to you later." Since I wasn't wearing my glasses I couldn't see who she ran after, but it was late, and I needed a spellbinding hairstyle before classes started. = CHAPTER 4 = The Tower Salon has the best stylist in town. Her name is Poppy, and she really knows her way around a crown of hair! However, there was a wicked surprise waiting for me - Madam Baba Yaga, the school's advisor for sorceresses. She smirked ever so slightly, "Hello, Ms. White. I trust you have a note excusing you from Orientation?" How did she know? Rule #1 - Never lie to a teacher, especially when she can magically turn you into a toad. I composed myself, "No, ma'am." I knew I was in trouble. Her eyes narrowed to slits, "You may be the future Snow White, but you are not above the rules... your highness." She clapped her hands twice and in a sudden PUFF I was in detention. All I could hear was Baba Yaga's high-pitched cackle. = CHAPTER 5 = This year was starting off on the wrong slipper. Who did Baba Yaga think she was? What a royal pain she is! I mean, I'm not one of her students... I'm not studying to be an evil queen with black magic. Why did she have it out for me, anyway? The truth is... The truth is... The truth is I was mad at myself. My parents invested so much in me, and here I was in detention, waiting to see Headmaster Grimm. Some example I set. If I'm supposed to be the future queen, I need to act like it. Otherwise they might close the book on me. See, if you rebel against the system, your story is forever locked, and you vanish from memory. So you see being the next Snow White is not just about being beautiful and popular. If I'm lucky enough to get out of this mess, I'm going to be the best Fairest One of All this school has ever seen. And that's just what I was going to tell Headmaster Grimm. As if on cue, a door opened, and imagine my surprise when Briar poked her head out and said, "The Headmaster wants to see you." = CHAPTER 6 = Usually I don't consider it charming to cry in public. But in the case of being sent to the Headmaster's office, I'll make an exception. I broke down in tears, but the Headmaster was kind as always. He calmed me down, and explained that while he was shocked I broke the rules, he understood what it was it was like to be young. But his tone quickly became very serious, "However, you picked a poor time to behave out of character, your grace. I cannot allow our star student to set an example of rebelliousness on the year of her Legacy Day. I'm afraid there must be consequences." Tears welled up in my eyes as Headmaster Grimm turned to the window, "You are officially removed from your position as head of the Royal Student Council. I shall appoint Ms. Duchess Swan in your place. I'm sorry." This couldn't be happening! If I got kicked off the Royal Student Council, no way I could face my parents. I pledge to let me make up for my mistake, "I'll do anything." He visibly sighed, "There is one thing. It has come to my attention that Raven Queen may be unhappy with her destiny. As the Evil Queen, it is important that she embraces her legacy. Can you think of anything to help?" This was a shock. Raven was a sweet girl, but I never imagined her not wanting to be the next Evil Queen. If I was reading Headmaster Grimm right, he's afraid she wouldn't pledge her destiny. And if she didn't, she was in danger of vanishing from memory! Not only was she endangering herself, but she also put the destinies of me, Daring and so many others in danger. I knew what I had to do, "Sir, I formally request a transfer to room with Raven Queen." Smiling, Headmaster Grimm said I was still head of the Royal Student Council. I had a new quest - to save Raven Queen. Some people may have thought it odd for a princess to be friends with an evil sorceress, but if I could help Raven see the light it would all be worth it. But that's a story for another day. Category:Diaries Category:Original Diaries & Cards Category:Apple White Pages